Connecting a printer to the cloud is useful for a variety of reasons. For example, connecting a printer to the cloud allows the printer to be used remotely, such as when the printer is not connected to the local network, enables the scheduled printing of customized content, and enables monitoring in managed printing service (MPS) engagement. In one example, printers may be associated with an online service by selecting a menu item on the control panel of the printer that prints registration instructions. These registration instructions may require a user to follow a web link to a webpage where the user may be required to login or enter account credentials, and to then enter a registration code in order to associate the printer with the online service.